Information and data gathering using sensors is increasingly available on a wide variety of platforms including personal portable devices, vehicles, and computing devices. Many platforms make use of multiple types of sensors. In the case of vehicles of all varieties, for example, global positioning system (GPS) receivers in addition to other sensors—infrared, radar, vision (camera)—are increasing in use. Usually, the information gathered by each type of sensor is used for a different purpose. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fusion of radar and camera systems for target velocity estimation.